The play
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: El salón de Daisuke y Satoshi piensa hacer una obra para el nuevo año escolar... y a que no adivinan a quiénes les tocaron los papeles pricipales XD [DarkxKrad][SatoxDai][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** XMizzfreestyleX  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Published:** 12-31-06  
**Updated:** --

**Original Summary:**

For the next play, the class has selected Dai and Sato to star in the main roles as Dark and the "White Prince." There is enough drama on stage, but how about all the chaos between the hateful Krad and loving Dark behind the curtains? Yaoi. DNxSH DxK

**Original disclaimer:**

I do not own DNAngels

-----------------------

'**The play'  
**('_La obra de teatro')_

**by:** _XMizzfreestyleX_

**Chapter 1:** Casting **(1)**

Los estudiantes se sentaron al borde de sus sillas. Esperaban ansiosos mientras la profesora buscaba dentro de la canasta de ideas para seleccionar cuál sería el tema de la obra de este año. El año pasado fue "Ice and Snow". ¿Qué sería este año?

Los chicos rezaban a Dios que no sea otra obra romántica donde las chicas tengan toda la diversión llamando a chicos para que hagan todo su trabajo sucio. Ellos querían algo más de aventura cargada con toneladas de acción. Sí. Esa sería la obra ideal para un chico. Y tal vez, con una escena donde el héroe camine con un pollo en la correa. Arrastrándolo. Definitivamente, eso haría a tu adolescente promedio feliz.

Mientras por las chicas, ellas querían romance. Pero este año no cualquier romance. No. La mayoría de ellas anhelaba algo más extremo. Algo que captara la atención de todos. ¡Algo que pusiera a las personas al borde de sus asientos! Querían un cuento que representara el amor prohibido entre dos hombres. Y no cualquier hombre. Querían que hubiera una extrema diferencia social entre los dos. Y para asegurar conseguir lo que querían aparejaron la canasta.

La mano de la profesora buscaba a través de la canasta, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de coger una. "¡Bien, aquí está!¡Crucen los dedos!" Lo sacó y todos esperaban por él. Lentamente lo abrió, y todos contuvieron la respiración. Se sorprendió y todos hicieron lo mismo. "Para la obra escolar de este año, vamos a representar un obra con el tema de 'Aladdin'."

Los chicos se cayeron y se aterraron. La chicas, por otro lado, gritaron y chillaron. "¡¡¡Sí!!!¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!" Canturrearon y se abrazaron.

"Clase, cálmense. Esto no significa que nuestra obra ya esté decidida. Chicos, todavía podemos tener acción."

Los chicos sonrieron y las chicas tragaron saliva. ¿Por qué la profesora tubo que sugerir algo como eso? "Profesora," dijo una chica, "¡nosotras queremos que sea lo más romántico posible!"

"Bueno, definitivamente va a haber algo. Es el cuento de Aladdin después de todo. Así que, primero tenemos que decidir una trama," La profesora giró para mirar a la pizarra y escribir 'Aladdin'. "Ahora, podemos quedarnos con el nombre o cambiarlo."

"¡Ascenso al Desierto!" gritó una chica.

"¡Noche de Arabia!" gritó otra.

"¡Desierto Carmesí! Gritó un chico.

"!Érase una vez en Arabia! Gritó Riku.

"¡El Príncipe y el Ladrón!"

"¡No!¡Eso es estúpido!¡¿Qué tal El Príncipe Dorado?!"

"Cálmense todos," La profesora intentó contener a sus estudiantes, "Algo no tan largo. Nada que se salga de la trama. Sin embargo, algo que dé una idea a la gente acerca de lo que va a tratar esta obra."

"¿Qué tal El Príncipe Árabe? Es simple, no se sale del tema, pero las personas van a saber que va con el tema de Aladdin," Sugirió Satoshi.

"Perfecto," La profesora giró para escribir el nuevo título de la obra, "Ahora, qué hay acerca de la trama. ¿Mantenemos la trama original? o ¿Deberíamos cambiarla?"

"¡Cambiarla!" todos gritaron de una.

"¡¿Qué tal algo con el tema de aspiraciones prohibidas?" Sugirió una chica, "Como, fingir que un ladrón está enamorado del príncipe de Arabia, pero este ya está comprometido con una princesa!"

"¡Sí! y... y, para obtener al príncipe, tiene que llegar a la princesa. Así que, pretende estar enamorado de ella, y cuando esta se da la vuelta, intenta obtener al príncipe!" Exclamó Risa.

"¡Sí, pero al príncipe no le gusta el ladrón. Lo odia!" Dijo un chico, "Él lo quiere matar, y secretamente hace un complot con el hombre que es la mano derecha del Sultan!"

"¡¡¡Sí!!!" gritaron los chicos, "¡Acción!"

"¿Qué hay acerca del genio?" preguntó la profesora, "Y el mono, y el loro hablador, y el tigre?"

"¿Qué podría hacer el genio?" preguntó una de las chicas, "Aladdin no va a ir a ninguna expedición. Y se va a infiltrar en el palacio. No va a pretender ser un príncipe."

Daisuke levantó dudoso su mano, "Um, tengo una mascota que podría ser el mono. Aprende rápido y es muy amistoso y listo."

"Está bien, entonces, la mascota de Daisuke va a actuar del mono," la profesora lo escribió en la pizarra.

"No hay necesidad de un loro," dijo alguien, "Y el tigre. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llevar un tigre al escenario? Y no creo que nadie quiera actuar de tigre."

"Hey, sabes, siempre hay esas personas," dijo la profesora.

La clase se quedó en silencio y negaron con la cabeza.

Así que, la profesora, repasó sobre lo que se iba a tratar la obra. Un ladrón conoce a una princesa disfrazada como alguien 'común' en el mercado y ella se enamora de él instantáneamente. Ella le dice para que valla al palacio, pero es capturado. Ella lo saca de la prisión y lo hace pasar como un amigo, pero en algún lugar el ladrón vislumbra al príncipe real. Inmediatamente se enamora de él y trata de conseguirlo cada segundo que puede, pero cuando nota que la princesa se está aburriendo de él, prontamente, trata de ganar su interés de nuevo, así, puede volver al palacio para ver al príncipe.

Al menos, de eso se iba a tratar el principio de la obra. Todavía había mucho más que decidir. Por supuesto, todos aceptaron que el ladrón le confesara su interminable amor al príncipe cuando estaban solos, pero él no lo iba a aceptar, y secretamente conspira para asesinar al ladrón. Esto satisfacía la necesidad de los chicos por acción. Ahora, solo quedaba una pregunta por responder. ¿La princesa conseguirá al ladrón al final?¿El ladrón conseguirá al príncipe? O ¿Este logrará matarlo y terminar la obra con una tragedia?

El final era debatible. Nadie podía decidir cuál sería el final apropiado para una obra escolar, pero si preguntas a alguien, solo el tema gay no parecía apropiado porque no todos son de mente abierta como otros. Aún cuando votaron, parecía haber un número igual de votos por los tres tópicos. Así que, la profesora decidió poner el final para después.

Ahora tenían que decidir los personajes y quién sería parte del casting. "Necesitamos actores y actrices para completar las partes de Aladdin, la princesa, el príncipe, el sultán, la mano derecha del sultán, así como todos los extras que llenarán los papeles menos importantes. Como sirvientas, guardias, carceleros, etc..."

"Creo que deberíamos cambiar algo," dijo Risa, "Podría sugerir que en lugar del personaje principal de Aladdin¿qué tal si cambiamos su nombre por el de Dark?¡¿Qué chica no querría tener a Dark como el personaje principal en la escena?!" suspiró esperanzada.

"Bueno, creo que es una buena idea," dijo la profesora.

"¡Sí!¡Y para el príncipe, deberíamos tener a ese molestoso ángel blanco que pelea con Dark!" dijo Saehara.

"¿Te refieres al sádico que es blanco?" preguntó Riku, "¿El que te podría matar si lo-miras-demasiado?"

"¡¡Sí!!" Los chicos rugieron.

_(Pero qué tenemos aquí,)_ **(2)**, susurró Krad en la mente de Satoshi, _(Satoshi¿por qué no me dijiste que soy famoso? Mira a esos niños. Me temen. Tiemblan al pensar en mí. Mira el poder que tengo sobre esos desgarradores mocosos.)_

Daisuke tragó. ¿Su clase quería que Dark fuera parte de la obra justo como el año pasado? Probablemente elegirán a Satoshi para que sea Dark de nuevo, pero entonces¿eso significa que lo elegirán a él para ser Krad? Que irónico. Va a actuar la parte del sádico ángel quien en realidad quiere matarlo. _(No creo que Satoshi sea un buen yo.)_ dijo Dark, _(es decir, míralo. El chico es puro hueso y pellejo. ¡No hay mucha carne en ningún lado! Espera¡tengo una idea!¡Daisuke, cuando pregunten quién va a actuar el papel de Dark alzas la mano!) _

_("¿Y eso por qué, Dark?")_

_(¡Quiero ser Dark!¡Quiero actuar mi papel!¡Y volaré a esa muchedumbre de chicas fanáticas y chicos lejos!) _

_("¿No crees que van a notar la diferencia?")_

_(Nah. Usaré tu voz cuando hablo con ellos, pero en la obra, seré yo. ¡Y es perfecto! Después de todo soy un ladrón real.)_

_("Está bien.")_

Luego, la profesora dijo alto, "¿Quién quiere actuar de Dark?"

La mano de Daisuke se elevó al aire y Satoshi sonrió. Esto definitivamente iba a ser interesante. Dark actuando como Dark.

No hubieron objeciones en que Daisuke actuara ese papel, así Daisuke recibió el papel de Dark.

"Ahora, necesitamos a alguien para el papel de Jasmine."

"¡Oh, elígame!" La mano de Risa se elevó.

Una vez más, no hubieron objeciones, así el nombre de Risa se puso en la pizarra.

_(Satoshi, quiero actuar como el príncipe árabe. Ofrécete y si te eligen, estaré más que dispuesto en permitirte un momento romántico sin interrupciones, así podrás divertirte por tu cuenta.)_ Krad forzó a Satoshi a mirar a Daisuke. _(Te dejaré tener un momento con él sin tratar de arruinar tu vida y tomar la suya.)_

"Es un trato," Satoshi no tenía muchos tratos como estos con Krad. Lo sabía muy bien como para rechazarlo. Después de todo, no es que todos los días el sádico ángel quisiera algo y estuviera dispuesto a darte algo a cambio.

"Ahora, como el príncipe árabe, quién quiere..."

La profesora ni siquiera terminó su oración. La mano de Satoshi ya estaba en el aire, lo que hizo que Daisuke resbalara su cuerpo por la silla. Sabía muy bien que Krad tenía algo que ver con la decisión de Satoshi. Satoshi estaba muy calmado y sereno. No le importaba mucho ser voluntario para las obras. Daisuke supo entonces que Dark no iba a ser el único personaje auténtico. Mientras Satoshi volteó para mirar a Daisuke, este consiguió ver un brillo de los ojos dorados del ángel maligno. Krad le estaba sonriendo. Estaba tramando algo. Daisuke sintió un escalofríos correr por su espina, y eso solo hizo que se resbalara más.

Mientras para el resto de los personajes, Saehara fue escogido como el Sultán, y Riku como el _hombre_ mano derecha del Sultán. Esta obra va a ser definitivamente interesante, sorprendente y algo que nadie querría perdérselo.

--------------

**(1)** Sí saben lo que es un casting no? o.O  
**(2)** **Texto original:** _(Come, come now,)_

--------------

**Hiii minaaaaa!! nwn**

Ooooh!! It's me.. AGAIN!! Muajaja XD… y weno, ia q' las dediktorias tan d moda.. ete fic se lo dedico a **Yumi-san/chan** quien ete mes cumplió añitos nwn.. HAPPY B-DAY!!...Luego les pongo lo q' sobra dl fic.. jeje no se imaginan lo q Kraddy tiene planeado jojo.. (io tampoko lo sé.. la autora todavía no lo pone XDDDDDD)

**Reviews!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
